guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Something Wicked This Way Comes
Map Made a map. No account, so can't upload it. map 19:51, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :I was just editing when someone else edited it. :P Fleshcrawler Soban 20:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :: *ZOOOOOOM* Beep beep! :D —Dr Ishmael 20:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Dialogue 2 It say's that Dhuum is growing stronger when a creature in the Underworld dies. Does this then mean after a while, he will be realeased to create some sort of storyline in UW in a patch? I guess maybe they are telling us things between the lines, to suggest what they are up to. I hope so, please share ideas with me. Shia78 19:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if they're thinking ahead, but rather behind. It seems to me like a light-hearted, lore-based response to the recent massive farming of the UW by perma-sins and speed-clear teams. Would be cool if they used it as a hook to some future content update, but after 4.5 years with no realms for the other three gods, I'm not expecting anything. —Dr Ishmael 20:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::/agree, but maybe they made no realms for those gods because of the lack of use to it. Seeing what would u need to do in Dwayna's realm? Run a around in a field full of happy flowers and all have a big sex party and be happy about the creation of a new life? I'd rather not xD, and at Melandru? Some kind of a garden at wich u grow food to feet the poor? Lol, I still hope for the release of Dhuum. And the sc/uw mass kiling spree is just bad for everything, economy, being disabled to achieve weapons because of lame high prices.....? Lol, end of endless speech! Shia78 20:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, maybe there could be some sort of Djinn problem up where Dwayna is, don't know about Melandru, but for Lyssa it could be doable without making some huge stretch of the imagination IMO. Could be some chaotic bullshit going on and they could probably make some spectacularly disorienting visuals there. Complete with seizure inducers --Gimmethegepgun 21:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, I have to admit you do have a point there, but still. It would be awesome making new realms, but they are busy with GW2 and I don't think they will suddenly stop GW2 and start making new realm for Guild Wars itself ( not 2 ). Also, back to the main fact. What is op with Dhuum? Is this just a sentence being written as lame as A-net is? Or does it have a meaning. Out. Shia78 21:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::I guess this will have a followup quest of some kind,not a realm, but something like we'll kill Dhuum in some funny way or something like that .. and btw I rly love The Mad King's Influence, surely one of the funniest skills ever made lol ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 22:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's only the first quest in a chain - the GW website says "a series of spine-tingling quests" - so they'll probably resolve this before Halloween is over. —Dr Ishmael 22:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Notes The current wording of the note about "noob" characters implies that under level 20 but ascended characters are normally forbidden from the UW. I know for a fact that is not the case for FoW, as I've met a level 7 with Obby armor. You only need ascension. The level significance here is that a newbie can still survive easily, because their HP is reset to 600 and thus levels don't much matter. Is the requirement different for UW vs FoW? Or does this need rewording again? RoseOfKali 11:03, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :I've seen level 7 Necros in Obsidian in Spamadan, Spam of Istan on several occasions :-) :I imagine they both just got the same flag for the sake of convenience. Can't say for sure, though. A F K When 11:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Is that better? I've never understood the requirements all that well myself, as I've never attempted to enter UW with anything but an ascended, level 20 character. —Dr Ishmael 14:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) careful... is it worth adding to the article that any spells targeting the player still hit if 'mad king's influence' is used while the spell is being cast? or is that only happening to me? :I've actually experienced the opposite. If they're casting Shard Storm and I turn them friendly in the middle of it, Shard Storm will fail to complete. If they're casting Maelstrom, it will still complete, but it won't effect me, as AoE never affects allies. --Macros 15:15, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::What exactly are you being hit by? The Smite Crawlers can still hit you with Zealot's Fire even after they're neutral, since it's not targeted. And I'd guess that if Shard Storm has completed casting and the projectile is already in the air when you neutralize the Coldfires, it'll probably still hit you, too. —Dr Ishmael 15:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Ishmael is right. I tried it a couple of times and Shard Storms in air will hit you, but when they are casted, they will fail, the spell will still complete, but no projectile is fired. And with Zealot's Fire, they can hit u once or twice. Shia78 15:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC)